Fletcher Quimby
Fletcher Quimby is an artistic prodigy and a main character in Good Luck Elite Force. He, Angus, and Chyna were normal humans until an accident where their exposure to an alien artifact known as the Arcturion gave them superpowers. After Z-Tech was destroyed, he teamed up with Teddy and Gabe (along with Chyna and Angus) to track down unknown super villains, track down those responsible for Z-Tech's destruction and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Biography Background Personality Fletcher is an excitable, accident-prone, and imaginative boy with a cheeky sense of humor. Despite the fact of beng accident-prone, he has an incredible pain tolerance level ( PatANT Pending, Ballet DANTser, TrANTsferred,...). He has the tendency to be slow-witted at times, such as when he does, odd things for his friends such as diving into trash simply because they do not want to, and is often seen as stupid, however he can be quite cunning and devious at times. Whenever he is embarrassed or doesn't know what to say, he sometimes pretends to be frozen, thinking that no one can see him. He is also disliked by many teenagers for being an A.N.T., since he was not able to enter a club except the one with only Chyna's brother, Cameron, in it, the End Hunger Today Club. He is however friendly to everybody, even those who do not like him. He is also often portrayed as timid. His nice, and not the smartest personality makes it easy for people to take advantage of him but if you make him mad you don't want to mess around with him. Relationships Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Flight: In the pilot episode The Grandmother of All Villains, Fletcher, along with Angus and Chyna, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air, alongside his take-offs, as he has to fall from the sky in order to begin flying, rather that propelling himself of the ground by jumping. However in The Intruder he was shown to be able to fly back up and land on his feet (with a slight stumble) after jumping/falling over the ledge to save his phone, and in They Grow Up So Fast he was able to take off without falling, showing growth. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. Super Strength: Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald and Tasha Davenport with ease and can effortlessly hold 1000 pounds of weight above his head. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. Hydrokinesis: Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. Waterspout Generation: He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers." When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom." Cyclonefingersftw Cryokinesis: Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. Super Durability: He has shown to just be barely injured by powerful forces that would have done more damage to him as a Normo.(He can't resist cold temperatures because in the episode They grow up so fast he mentioned he used his blanket when he got chilly.) Two Simultaneous Abilities: He has been shown to be able to use his Super Strength to carry people while he flies. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on his nervous system and it doesn't cause him to pass out. Temporary Powers Edit Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities Edit Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. His knowledge also compliments his medical training. Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. As such, he is the second-smartest in the team. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. Unlike Chase however, Oliver is more observant and perceptive, as he was able to notice important details faster than Chase. Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor at Mighty Med, Oliver has training in how to treat Superheroes and understands Superhero medicine. His Mighty Med training also comes in handy for the Elite Force, when he and Kaz manage to use it to revive Crossbow. Skilled Dancer: In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Trivia *He has a slight difficulty with making friends. *His quirkiness makes him seem somewhat stupid. **However, it should be noted that Fletcher acts less quirky and more mature in GLEF, similar to how Angus acts more like PJ. *He has an extremely sensitive personality. *His middle name is Pumpernickel. *He has a freakishly long toe. *He enjoys baking, *Fletcher is a very good hair stylist. *Fletcher is part Danish, (about 1/16). *He collects chewed up gum. *His bedroom is filled with artistic things like paint, similar to his locker from school. *He cares deeply about art, and is annoyed when others don't. *He is a good singer. *He is deeply in love with Chyna. *Despite being called and considered stupid by a lot of people, he is implied to be quite knowledgeable on several occasions. He also seems to have an in depth knowledge of artists and art history. In fact, in GLEF, his personality is more intelligent, though somewhat more mischevious, like Charlie's. *He does a lot of silly things. *His IQ was 86 in ANT Farm, though it may have risen. *He has an irrational fear of streamers, balloons, and the word surprise caused by several incidents caused at parties. *The whole country hates Fletcher. *If he doesn't get 8 hours of sleep he gets really cranky.